Nightmares are real
by Itachi'sWife74
Summary: Sasuke was kidnapped at the age 8. He mets a friend and is tortured. He's raped and hurt. Itachi finds out and saves him. But Sasuke and his friend's sanity are at risk. Every night they have nightmares. It's up to Itachi to comfort Sasuke. To take away their pains. But their tormentor isn't ready to let them go. Yaoi and rape. lemons. Don't like don't read.


Sasuke sighed when he heard his cell door slam shut. This was his life for 3 years now. He could still remember when he was first captured.

"Where am I?" yelled a scared 8 year old Sasuke. "You're with me." said a girl's voice. Sasuke looked over and saw an older girl next to him. She was naked and bloody. There wasn't an inch of her that wasn't bloody or bruised. Sasuke blushed looking at her naked body. "Why aren't you wearing clothes?" Sasuke blushed. "They don't give you any here. How old are you?" The girl asked. "I'm 8, how old are you?" asked Sasuke. The girl held up 10 fingers. "What's your name?" Sasuke asked curiously. "Mizuko Uchiha. And you?" the dark hair girl said. "Sasuke Uchiha...How are you alive? My older brother killed the Uchiha clan!" Sasuke asked. The girl shrugged and looked at him. When she did it revealed her dark blue pupil less eyes. "Sasuke! Damn brat! You're coming with me!" a man yelled coming into their cell. Sasuke looked fearful. "Sasuke! Advice, keep your legs closed tight!" Mizuko yelled. Sasuke was dragged away.

Sasuke chuckled even if it hurt him. He didn't understand her advice till he met Madara-sama. He and Mizuko were taken together that day. He leaned back and ignored the throbbing pain in his...well...everywhere. He waited for Mizuko to be taken back taken the cell. He laid down remembering that day. The day he lost his virginity with Mizuko.

It was 2 days since he had been captured by Madara. He had been beaten senseless. It hurt everywhere. Mizuko was his support. She never cried. If they were brought food, which was only once, she gave hers to him. She was his wall. His older sister figure. "Hey Fuckers, Madara wants you." sneered Deidara dragging them upstairs to their master's torture room. They were chained to metal tables. Sasuke was shaking madly. He was imagining the thick whip that Madara used the first day he was here. Madara laughed as he looked at the kids. "Nice of you to join me. Let's play a game, shall we?" Madara smirked. "N-NO!" yelped Sasuke. "It's okay. Your friend goes first." said Madara. Mizuko kept calm but inside she was scared shitless. Madara was a man of torture. He buried his face in her pussy. She moaned from pleasure she didn't want. Mizuko didn't understand what he was doing but knew it was wrong. He stuck his tongue into her virgin hole. She let out a scream of pleasure. "Mizuko-nee?" Sasuke asked worried. She screamed again as he stuck a single finger into her pussy. He wiggled it around and she bucked her hips against it. He pulled out and she breathed out disappointed. Madara then got out 2 dildos. One was 16 inches long and 3 inches wide. The other was 13 inches long and 2 inches wide. He then unzipped his pants. He stuck his large dick out and put it to her face. "Suck!" Madara demanded. She wouldn't and this angered him. He slammed into her vagina. He then put both dildos into her pussy as well. She screamed in pain. Blood dripped down her legs and she struggled. Madara was thrusting and never let the girl adjust. He was so close. Then he felt her muscles tighten. Madara groaned. This girl was so tight. She seemed to swallow his cock. She came with a scream. Her orgasm splattered all over him. He cummed in her making her scream again. He left a single dildo in her and duct taped it. He didn't want a single drop of his cum to leak out of her. He turned to the crying Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't bear seeing his older sister Sasuke. Sasuke let out a blood curdling scream. A small puddle of blood formed around Sasuke's back side. "Mizuko-nee!" Sasuke crying in pain. Madara didn't let Sasuke feel pleasure like Mizuko. He was just slammed into him! "Itachi! Aniki!" Sasuke screamed for his brother to make it stop. He begged Itachi to make it stop. But Itachi didn't even know Sasuke was there. Itachi was on a long mission. Mizuko ignored her own pain and screamed for Sasuke. She yelled for it to end for him. She wanted Madara to stop. Finally he did and He told Deidara to put them back into their cell. He did. The 2 children were left feeling humiliated and dirty.

"You're home whore!" Deidara snarled pushing Mizuko into the cell. Mizuko looked worse than ever. The blood in between her legs showed she'd been raped once again. She had burns all over and her bone was showing. "Who did it?" growled Sasuke. "Sasori..." Mizuko whimpered. All of the Akatsuki, except Hidan, Konan, Itachi, and Pein, beat them or raped them. Konan, Pein, and Hidan wanted to help them escape. Itachi knew nothing of their presence here. "If nii-san was here he wouldn't let them do this." Sasuke whimpered. "If Itachi was here we would be free." cried Mizuko. "I want Itachi!" screamed the 2 children loudly. Madara told them the truth about the Uchiha massacre and so they forgave Itachi and wanted him. Little did they know Itachi heard their cry.

Itachi Uchiha was not a patient man. No matter how he tried to conceal it, he did have his limits. Now being in the base alone and waiting for his 'comrades' to return, was making him crazy. He needed something to do. Madara and everyone left to go on different missions. Madara wanted Kisame to go with him, and let Itachi watch the base. Itachi was wondering around when he heard it. "I want Itachi!" screamed 2 voices from down stairs. Who was calling him? He wondered towards a small unused room. The noise came from in here. He moved a carpet and found a trap door_. What is down there? _Itachi wondered. He walked down the trap door. He looked around. There were many doors. _I didn't know we had a basement. _Itachi thought. "I-I want Itachi!" cried a girl. He got out a kunai and walked to the room with the voices. Itachi opened the door cautiously. His heart shattered when he saw 2 kids beaten and bloody on the ground. They were in a cell. He got closer. "S-Sasuke?" Itachi was panicked when he saw the boy with duck butt hair. He prayed it wasn't Sasuke. "Aniki? Aniki!" screamed Sasuke. Mizuko was shocked he was here. "Nii-san!" Sasuke was crying happy tears. They fell into his wounds and burned. Itachi broke the lock and ran into the cell. He went to grab Sasuke when Mizuko whimpered. "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head. "P-please don't h-hurt u-us." Mizuko whimpered. "Mizu-chan! It's Itachi!" Sasuke said. "I-I..."Mizuko couldn't finish her sentence. Itachi came towards Sasuke. "Aniki! Please let us out!" cried Sasuke. Itachi cut off the chains on their legs. He pulled off his cloak and gave it to the naked girl. He pulled off his shirt and gave it to Sasuke. "Sasuke, why isn't she putting the cloak on?" Itachi asked. "She hasn't had clothes in 5 years. She doesn't remember how to put them on." Sasuke says. Itachi is shocked. He goes to help her but she screamed when he almost touched her. Sasuke had to zip it up. "Aniki, please let us go!" begged Sasuke. "Of course, Sasuke. Who's she?" asked Itachi. "Mizuko Uchiha." Sasuke says. Itachi's eyes widen. "I-I wanna leave." whimpered Mizuko. Itachi allowed Mizuko onto his back and held Sasuke. He quickly packed everything he had and food. He left with them. It was night time anyway. So while they slept on him, Itachi was thinking. Why was Sasuke so nice to him? Why did he call him big brother? Why is he so happy to see him? He remembers he killed the clan? Why was he in there? What is the extent of Sasuke's injuries? How is the girl a Uchiha? And more importantly what the hell happened to his otouto?


End file.
